<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>报应 (下) by mingieming</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475541">报应 (下)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingieming/pseuds/mingieming'>mingieming</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IZONE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:41:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingieming/pseuds/mingieming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>🚗🚗🚗<br/>互攻<br/>前半奈攻<br/>后半樱攻<br/>请自行避雷</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miyawaki Sakura/Yabuki Nako</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>报应 (下)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>=<br/>
「Saku酱，不乖的猫咪可是要被惩罚的哦♡」</p><p>这是奈子锁上门后说的第一句话。</p><p>突然被拉进房间的咲良一开始还充满了疑问，听了这句话后全身上下都鸡皮疙瘩起来了。</p><p>看来她这才知道自己闯祸了呢。</p><p>「等..等等！！我错了！我错了好不好，您这就去打游戏吧，我再也不会打扰了。我我我发誓！求大人饶命！」</p><p>「Saku酱说什么呢？刚才不是很闷嘛，Nako这不就来陪Saku酱玩了吗？」</p><p>奈子上前轻轻抱着年上，一面往前走。走到床的边缘把咲良给推了下去并压在她的身上。</p><p>被推倒的咲良此时一心只想逃出去，可惜的是年下早已把她死死固定了，可以逃走的机会基本上是零。</p><p>看出了她的心思的奈子冷哼，一手把她看向旁边的头给摆正，再低头堵住了她的嘴。</p><p>「唔...」被强吻的咲良往奈子的嘴里轻哼一声，再被伸过来的舌头给占领着。</p><p>奈子有技术地舔着对方的牙龈，完美地撩起了咲良的性欲。而咲良早已不知不觉地环住了她的脖子，一阵阵的呻吟震入对方的嘴里，享受着年下的吻。</p><p>满意的奈子把舌头收回，再轻轻啃咬年上被亲得微肿的下唇。手也慢慢的伸进了咲良宽大的衣服里，抓着衣角往上一拉就把碍事的衣服给脱掉并丢到一旁。</p><p>咲良的手也没闲着，奈子帮自己脱了衣服后她也顺手脱掉了身上人的衣物，又把奈子拉下来再次投入了热吻中。</p><p>没了碍事的衣服后，奈子开始随着肚子摸到腰侧，再顺着曲线往上抓住了咲良的柔软。柔软上的粉红因为接吻早已挺立，奈子只需要轻微划过一点就足以让咲良全身颤抖起来。</p><p>「今天的Saku酱真敏感呢~」奈子调戏道。</p><p>「哈...你...闭嘴...」</p><p>挑起眉，她凑到身下人的耳朵旁低声道：「这怎么行呢？明明是Saku酱要人家的注意力的说，现在Nako给了Saku酱注意力你就不要无理取闹了嘛~」说完也不忘了舔一下耳轮。</p><p>奈子一字一句的气息都打到咲良敏感的大耳朵上，使她原本就很红的脸又追加了一份色彩。加上最后的一舔对她来说简直是要了命。</p><p>同时，奈子终于把手给移到了年上早已泛滥成灾的私密处。</p><p>「啊啦，看来发情期的猫咪是用水做的呢，明明才没多久就这么湿了」</p><p>奈子没有停止调戏年上的打算。</p><p>「唔...你别再说了...谁...谁发情了啊......」</p><p>心里默默说了声「你啊~」，奈子便挪动到咲良的身体下方，用着一股热情的眼神盯着她的秘密花园。</p><p>「Saku酱真美。Nako有在好好看着哦。」</p><p>「呜...你要就快一点...」受不了年下的调情，咲良不耐烦地催促道。</p><p>「嗯？」奈子却给了个意想不到的回答。「快点干什么~? 」说的同时还在一划一划调拨着花穴外侧，惹得咲良一阵一阵地颤抖着。</p><p>「干...干我」就算台词再羞涩也好，此时的咲良选择了放弃自尊。</p><p>她忍不了了。</p><p>「嘻嘻Saku酱真可爱。那么，我开动啦！」语毕，奈子便埋头把灵活的舌头伸进年上的花穴里，把溢出来的蜜汁都给舔入口中。</p><p>「欸..欸?! 等..等一下...呜呃！」咲良被攻得措手不及。话还没说完呻吟就擅自脱口而出，下身同时也紧了不少。</p><p>感觉到她的变化，奈子不禁默默偷笑，再继续自己的攻陷。早就知道女友的敏感处，奈子每划一次舌头都刺激着她神经。</p><p>咲良只能抓着床单娇喘着。</p><p>满足后，奈子回到了咲良的怀抱里，倾向前让年上尝尝自己的味道。</p><p>「Saku酱真好吃。」</p><p>啊，被瞪了。</p><p>偷笑着，奈子再次把手移到咲良的私密处，伸入两指手指后开始慢慢抽插。</p><p>眼看奈子是个娇小的女孩，她的手掌可比咲良的来的大。</p><p>她想要让咲良舒服起来完全不是问题。</p><p>感觉身下人慢慢适应后，奈子便开始加快速度。在房里回荡的水声也越来越大。</p><p>「啊...太...太快了...你慢...嗯...慢点...」</p><p>嘴上虽然这么说，她却已经不自觉地抬起了腰，大腿紧紧夹着年下的腰。还不时会自己扭动起来配合。</p><p>「是Saku酱要人家快一点干你的，不听欧尼说话怎么行呢~」</p><p>回答奈子的则是一连串的娇喘声。</p><p>经过不断的深入和退出后，奈子见身下人离解放只有一步之遥。最后一次把手指插入后手指一勾，顶到了再也熟悉不过的突起，终于把咲良送到了顶点。解放的同时咲良喊着奈子的名字，紧紧地抱着爱人去了。</p><p>看着高潮后的咲良，奈子蜻蜓点水地亲了亲她的红唇。</p><p>「辛苦了♡」</p><p>=<br/>
不料，咲良并没有在此就被打败的打算。她趁着奈子不注意，一个翻身就把年下给压在了身下。而奈子还没反应过来，双手就已经被固定在头上，完全没有可以挣扎的机会。</p><p>「今晚可不只有我一个人需要被罚哦，一直无视欧尼的坏妹妹也是要接受惩罚的。」</p><p>两人的立场一瞬间交换了。</p><p>「哈啊?! 你说什...唔！」</p><p>话还没说完嘴巴就被堵住了。原本还想要挣脱的奈子忘了此时的双手无法动弹，也完全使不上力气。徒劳无功地挣扎几下后就干脆放弃挣扎任由年上摆布。</p><p>时不时被反攻一次可能也不错。</p><p>见年下停止了反抗，咲良撬开奈子的贝齿，和里面的舌头纠缠着。一阵阵电流传入身体里，麻酥酥的，快感不卜可知。</p><p>双方互相吮吸着对方的舌头，尝着对方的唾液。房里的温度也因为两人的热吻顿时升高了几分。</p><p>也不知道过了多久，两人因为到了生理极限才依依不舍离开了对方。离开的同时还连着一条长长的银丝。</p><p>在奈子还在喘过气的同时，咲良已经开始往下攻陷。从下颌亲到脖子，悄悄留下自己的印记后继续往下亲到锁骨再攻到下腹。</p><p>怕痒的奈子每被亲一次都会抖一下。想要挑逗年下的咲良还因为这样故意在小腹逗留多一点时间。</p><p>留下了足够的痕迹后，咲良再次往上，停留在奈子的丰胸上。看着硬得不行的乳尖，咲良一口含了下去，惹得呻吟从身下人口中逃了出来。</p><p>含着的同时灵活的舌头也不忘在里面打转，一心只想刺激着年下的神经。</p><p>「哈啊...你别咬啊...」突然感觉到自己的乳尖被年上咬了一下，奈子无语地说道。</p><p>咲良也没回答，反而把另一只手伸到落单的胸上，使劲地捏了一把挺立的粉红。</p><p>「嗯...！」双倍的刺激突然传入身体，奈子不管怎么憋着声音都没用。</p><p>虽然咲良的手头上忙着，脚却没打算闲着。因为姿势的关系膝盖时不时会顶到身下人湿的不行的花穴上，摩擦着敏感地带。</p><p>而这样的动作对奈子来说简直就是挑战着自己的理智。</p><p>她想要更多。</p><p>「看来今晚敏感的不只是一个人呢~」</p><p>此时的咲良和之前简直判若两人。</p><p>「想要欧尼进去吗~？」她就像不久前的奈子一样调拨着身下人。</p><p>奈子想都没想过年上竟然会马上就把自己的招数给用在自己身上。现在想要后悔都来不及了。</p><p>「嗯？」久久还没听见回答的咲良再次开口问了一次。「在等你答复哦~」</p><p>「...想... 」</p><p>「想干嘛~」</p><p>「想要你进...进去...」</p><p>奈子终于理解到刚才的咲良是有多羞耻了。</p><p>「我们Nako酱真乖♡」咲良上前吻着奈子软呼呼的脸颊。</p><p>「你别给我登鼻子上...嗯啊—」又没等奈子说完，咲良就把手指给插入了粘滑的入口中。身下人的呻吟也再次脱口而出。</p><p>一下的快感让下身一紧，紧紧吸着年上修长的手指。</p><p>「哇...你这也太紧了吧」咲良自然不会放过可以调戏小屁孩的机会。</p><p>「哈啊...都让你...啊...闭嘴了...」此时的奈子在激烈的攻势下根本没办法完整的说出一句话。</p><p>明明在享受着嘴上却不饶人，咲良看着傲娇的年下只好心里偷笑。</p><p>真可爱。</p><p>这一辈子都是我的。 </p><p>咲良熟悉地抽插着，奈子动听的娇喘声在房里回荡。这对咲良来说是个万年一听的佳曲。</p><p>看来以后要多点尝试翻身了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不久，咲良也把爱人给送到了顶点。完事后的两人牵着手赤裸裸地躺在床上，用着真诚的眼神看着对方。</p><p>「爱你哦♡」</p><p>「嗯，我也爱你，Saku酱」</p><p>笑了笑，两人再次交换了吻后便深深睡去了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>